The XIIIth Struggle
by Q. Fuller
Summary: My rendition of Roxas' battle with Axel. Based off the old screenshots of Axel asking Where is Sora? Rated Teen for the word hell. I suppose it could be rated K, but I decided it's better this way. Please review.


The XIIIth Struggle:

"How's it going, **Roxas**?!" A thoroughly pissed off Axel walks across from Roxas, who from hereon out will be called Taso. He could feel the Axel's anger radiate on his face. Axel stopped abruptly, across from his non-existing rival. "Axel" He paused. "That's not my name! I don't want to be a part of your stupid organization. Stop calling me by that name!" Taso balled up his fists.

"So" Axel closed his eyes and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Where is Sora?" He asked calmly. His arms were folded across his chest. The boy eyed Axel carefully. There was a vein was bulging on Axel's forehead. "Where is Sora?" Yes, that was the question everyone who remembered was asking lately. This had been going on since Taso ran into that heartless.

"I won't let you see him." He mocked Axel. The Organization's number VIII was a smart nobody. "I guess that means you found him." Axel tilted his head right, and cracked it. The room was dark and musty; like someone hasn't been in there for years. This only source of light was the blue symbol on the floor, but even that was somewhat dim.

"Is he in there?" Axel now tilted his head to the left. He hinted at the door behind him. "Like I would tell you; you're out to get him." Taso rolled his eyes at the question; his expression was abundant in sarcasm. They both sighed. "Well then… I guess we have a problem." Axel finally turned to face Taso, with his arms dropped to the side. "This is your first and only warning…move, now!" Axel's emerald green eyes focused on the blond haired kid. They gave each other mean looks while waiting for the other to move.

Taso stretched his right arm out. A light flashed in his hand. Instantly, where the flash of light was, a strange key shaped weapon appeared. The boy proceeded to do the same with his left hand, until he held two Keyblades. He spun them around and crossed them in front. "Are you CRAZY?!" Axel slightly chuckled at the gesture. His face went to a surprised smile. "I **will not** let you see him." The kid watched Axel. The pyromaniac laughed at him.

Axel stretched his arms out to the side. With a burst of light, his trademark weapons, the Fire and Wind wheels burst into his hands engulfed in searing hot flames. They spun faster and faster until Axel finally caught them. He looked up at Taso and smirked evilly.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop." A circle or flames shot up around the two as they prepared to battle. Axel laughed maniacally as he eliminated Taso's only means of escape. The room lit up with a brilliant fiery red-orange glow. The embers crackled and fizzed on the floor. "Burn baby" Axel shouted. He raised an unavoidable wall of fire. The flames moved towards Taso. He looked for a way to avoid the fire wall. He turned around to run, scanning the area simultaneously.

"Wall Kick" An image of Sora flashed in Taso's mind performing the Wall Kick ability,

Taso ran at the wall full speed, and jumped. His foot secured a landing, and with all his might he thrust away from the wall. It seemed as if time had slowed down for them. Taso made his way over the wall of flames. "Wha-" Axel looked up to see the Keyblading teen coming down at him swiftly. Taso brought both Keyblades to his side with his arms stretched out. Axel threw his arms up to defend himself.

"**Get back**!!!" Fire spewed from the wheels, spreading out. Taso tried to defend himself quickly, but was hit by the flames. "No…" He moaned in pain. Taso dropped the Oathkeeper from his left hand. "You can't do anything in the air stupid. Think. Now **commit it to memory**." Axel tapped the side of his head with his index finger.

"Aerial Recovery" Another image of Sora flashed in the blonds mind. It was as if Sora was showing him how to beat Axel. Before he hit the floor, Taso side flipped to his feet.

"What a good move. I only saw that once before. Did he show it to you? Did you use his **memories**?" Axel was smiling once again. His smile instantly faded and he launched the wheel from his right hand. Taso ran at Axel furiously intending to finish the fight quickly. "Cliinkkk" The metallic sound of the Oblivion parrying away Axel's weapon sang. Sparks flew off the Oblivion and landed on the floor. "Not a bad thought kid." Axel teleported behind Taso and amplified the sparks, making the floor look like it was on fire. "Watch your step, you might get burned." Axel laughed.

"Blitz" Sora shouted.

"Blitz" Taso and Sora shouted in unison.

He leapt in the air a couple of feet over Axel. The fire lover seemed like he was unprotected as the Oblivion Keyblade came at him full force. Axel stretched his arm out, and his previously parried wheel was resummoned to his hand. "Clang" Taso's attack landed on a well-guarded Axel. "Looks like I wasn't as helpless as you thought I was. If you want to use someone else's moves on me, make sure I haven't seen them." Axel punched Taso in his stomach and sent him flying back.

"Someone else's moves" Taso inquired getting up. He held his stomach. Even though Sora was helping him, it never occurred that they belonged to the brunet. "I am me; not Sora! My heart is mine, and nobody else's!" He shouted at Axel. "I can't be Sora… I just can't."

"Sliding Dash" The two boys shouted simultaneously.

Taso made a quick dash with his Keyblade at the redhead. "Hey! Let's play hide –n- Seek Sora!" Axel jumped behind his flames toying with the boy's head. Taso could only look around trying to anticipate Axel's next move. His eyes panned back and forth, trying to watch for even an ember out of place. "Peek-a-boo" A voice called from behind him. Taso turned to find no one. "Gotcha" Axel slashed at him from behind. The boy tumbled across the room while Axel went beck behind his circle of flames.

Taso's Oathkeeper Keyblade was sitting in front of him. "It won't save you!" Axel jeered from behind his wall. Taso grabbed it, and used Guard just as Axel came in for another attack. "Clink" The weapons met. "So you're not announcing your attacks now; that's very wise. Well, at least you learned a valuable move copycat." Axel and Taso stood across from each other again, both were breathing heavily.

Taso retreated to his thoughts. "Now, here is where I distinguish myself from Sora. I am me, so I can't be Sora. He can't psyche me out." His battle with the heartless came to mind. The heartless was trying to convince him he was Sora too. The thing that was confusing to him was Axel. It was him who came and got him out of that mess. Axel could see that the boy was thinking, but he was confident that it wouldn't help; so he waited.

Taso came back to the fight. "So I take it you know Sora." He lowered his guard. "You could say we…met." Axel didn't buy into his plan. He twirled the wheel in his right hand. "What's he like? Is he a good guy?" Taso looked concerned. Was he really Sora? If he was, what kind of person was he? How would everyone react to Sora not remembering them?

"He's a cool kid. Not really my cup of tea. Now are we going to fight, or are you going to die easily?" Axel rambled in his usual manner. "I was just wondering. That heartless said you knew something about Sora. We've been dancing back and forth with this alleged "friends" game. I know you really can't be my friend because you're a nobody. So answer me this; would you keep anything from me?"

Axel thought for a minute. "Well you're right. As a nobody, I can't have feelings, so I can't really be your friend. Would I keep anything from you? I would have to say that's none of your business." The pyro launched another wheel at the blond. "Time for talk is over."

Taso blocked the shot only to find Axel dashing at him. He moved back to avoid being hit. They avoided each others attack as if they were dancing. "If you're not going to join us, then you're just going to die." Axel teleported behind Taso and slashed at his back. He flew across the room, and landed by the fire wall. It was then he remembered something from a few moments ago.

"Vortex" Taso shouted. He spun around bringing the Keyblades in a circle. Axel moved back into the fire to avoid the attack. He landed softly, and watched the area for Axel. The nobody, intrigued, jumped out of his circle of flames. "Are you slow, or just plain stupid? There's no way in hell you'd be able to beat me." Axel taunted the boy. Taso turned around to where the wall. "Over here Sora!" Axel jumped at Taso preparing to finish him off. "Don't you remember? You can't do anything in the air stupid!"

Taso turned and used Guard, sending Axel flying backward through the air. "So you learned, but not enough!" Axel swung the wheel in his left hand.

"Overtaker" Taso jumped up, and knocked the wheel away. Axel was finally unprotected.

Taso swung the Keyblades down over Axel, sending him to the flood hard. Axel was dumfounded.

"Clear Light" Taso said without Sora's voice. He crossed the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and landed on Axel's chest. Light shone brightly through the room. The light consumed Taso. "Not bad kid." Axel smiled, breathing hard as the light consumed him…

When the light faded, Taso was on one knee breathing as hard as Axel. He used the Oblivion to prop himself up. "One of your own moves, huh?" Axel held his chest where his heart wasn't. "Yeah" Taso panted. "I defined myself from Sora with that one."

Axel chuckled. "Fine, I'll catch you guys later." A portal of darkness opened behind Axel. He turned to step in, but Taso called him. "Hey Axel wait." Axel turned back around to look at the boy. "Hey, if this was another story, do you think we could have been friends?" He looked up at Axel.

Axel only laughed as the portal surrounded him. "Only if your name was Roxas" He called from the darkness. His voice faded from ear. The flame walls died down, and subsided. The room became dark again, only illuminated by the symbol on the floor. Steam rose from the charred floor.

Taso looked at the door, which led to the sleeping Sora's body. "Here I go." He took a deep breath and walked…


End file.
